Burning Souls
by Sax Fanatic
Summary: ZAGR. All alone Zim drowns his sorrows. No one wants to be alone. Thers always a burning desire for someone else. Will Zim always burn?
1. A Lonely Night

Hello all! I am starting ANOTHER story. I just don't feel like theres enough ZAGR so I'm writing more. I know I'm not done with my other story, "Want". I'm still working on it... but I decided to work on TWO and the SAME TIME! WOO! GO ME!

I thought of this one the other night at my cousins house. We were both drunk off our asses. I love drinking away pain.. . . ';

The next day I had the worst hangover, and got the idea to do this. I know there are plently that already start in bars. But this one shall be different. Believe me... BELIEVE ME I SAID!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except the story itself. So leave me alone.

Warnings: ZAGR. Much drinking. who knows what else... . 

**Chapter 1**

**A Lonely Night**

It was already dark when I found myself walking into the Lonely Nights bar. Upon entering my nostrils immediatly filled with the putrid smell of stale cigarette smoke, vomit, and alcohol. The smell made me sick at first, and I thought about leaving. I stood in the doorway gagging from the stench until I finally could withstand to walk further into the room.

I headed straight for the bar and took a seat upon one of the many stools. As I waited for service I looked around the room. Many humans gathered here for socializing, and many came simply to escape the pain this world caused them. Can you guess why I was here?

It had been many years since I first landed on this rotting planet, conquest being the only thing on my mind. I was young and stupid at the time. The day after I had set up my base of operations I immediatly enrolled myself into the local school system. I was place in the 6th grade. But many years passed. I grew tired of my mission after many of my attempts to conquer this planet failed.

I guess I was in my junior year in highschool when my leaders finally broke the news to me. My mission was a fraud. They really had no ideal a planet was even here. After that I went down. I hardly ever went to school anymore, I was seen numerous times without my disguise. My final plan was to simply go to the Dib-human and turn myself in.

That night I walked to his door, wearing no disguise. Only it wasn't Dib who answered the door. Instead, it was his younger sister, Gaz. I felt her eyes on me, and then I felt her hand slap hard against my face. "What are you doing!" she had screamed.

She saved me from death that night. She took me in, helped me get back to normal, and comforted me when I needed it most. I stayed with her that night, as well as many nights after that. Whenever I was lonely she was there for me. But not anymore.

I graduated a year before her, and a year later she was gone. College. As bad as I wanted to go with her, I couldn't. So I was once again alone. And now I find myself here. 23 in Earth years, and lost and alone for life.

Finally getting impatient with the bartender, I raised a finger to get his attention.

"What can I get you?" He asked as he finally approached.

I thought a second before answering, "A glass of whiskey. No ice." I had a feeling I would be here awhile, probably spending every penny in my pocket.

Soon after my request, the man, a slight smile on his face, slid the glass of liquor towards me. I picked it up and immediatly took a large gulp of the burning liquid. I shuddered involuntarily at the taste. I then looked back up at him, "Just keep 'em coming okay?" He nodded and got another glass ready for when I finished my current one.

I sighed and took another drink. _What a horribly lonely night..._

I was very lonely, and wanted to escape the world around me, even for just a little while. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out, I lit it and lazily took a drag. As the smoke exited my lungs I took another sip from my glass. I shuddered again. No matter how many times I came here to drink, the taste and burning of the liquid never changed.

I'm not sure how long I was there. But I do know I started to get the full affects of the alcohol soon after my first glass. I kept drinking. Before I knew it the barkeeper refused me sale of any more liquor. Didn't matter, I had ran out of money anyway.

I spun myself around on my stool and stared out across the room, my vision slightly blurred. I watched the people conversing, playing pool, puking, and drowing themselves as I had just done. I lifted an anntenae under my wig listening to mellow sounds of music coming from the speakers around me.

"_I was standing all alone against the world outside._

_You were searching for a place to hide._

_Lost and lonely now your giving me the will to survive._

_When we're hungry, love will keep us alive."_

The Eagles. What a horrid thing to be playing at a bar, where people come to escape pain. Why remind them of it with such sad lyrics? I tuned the rest of the song out and stumbled off my stool. I looked around the room, my eyes resting on a lone human female. I walked over to her.

"Hey there.." I said, my words slurring together. She stared at me for awhile.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated that some drunk loser was speaking to her.

But, the alcohol had long taken affect, so I didn't notice her irritation. "Wanna come home with me?" I grinned, to drunk to realize what I was doing.

SMACK!

I fell down, my head spinning from the slap I had just recieved. I shakily got back up. "Bitch..." I walked back to my stool, alone.

What a horrible night.


	2. Nightly Ritual

WOO! Another chapter! I wrote it right after posting the other, but decided to wait to post it. Wanted to see if it got enough reviews to even bother. Ha. Enjoy.

(I'm also currently working on Ch. 3 to Want, it will soon be posted.)

**Chapter 2**

**Nightly Ritual**

The next morning I awoke with a splitting headache. I rolled over in my bed and slowly attempted to stand. I was sore all over, and could hardly remember the events from the night before. I don't even remember returning home. But somehow, by the end of the night, I was home and in my bed.

I stood, feeling a wave of sickness wash over me. I continued to stand there for a minute trying to decide if I should lay back down or not. Eventually I decided not to.

I walked to the bathroom across the hall and stared at myself in the mirror. I was still dressed in my clothes from the previous night. My tattered jeans and black t-shirt still smelled of smoke and alcohol. I examined my face in the mirror. Dark circles surrounded my crimson red eyes, and sweat was plastered to my face. Deciding the clothes were becoming to bothersome I stripped to my boxers and headed towards the living room.

Upon entering I saw Gir on the couch. With a hand pressed to my pounding head I sat next to him. It didn't take long before I felt nausous again. I layed myself down, culing my legs up so not to kick the robot off. Not much time passed before I was asleep again.

I slept for hours. When I woke up it was well past 5. I pulled myself back up and thought a second.

Though the mental pain was forgotten the night before, it was now back in full force. What was I going to do? It didn't take long to decide.

I hurried back to my room and started digging through the closet for something to wear. I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a slid a red button-up over my shoulders. I quickly popped in my contacts and placed my wig on my head. I stared at myself in the mirror as I buttoned the shirt up half-way. Once again I was ready to partake in drowing out the pain.

As I reached the front door I heard Gir's voice.

"Where are you going Master?" His high pitched voice was filled with sadness.

"Out." is all I said, and I was soon out the door.

As I walked the familiar streets I passed Gaz's old house. I sighed feeling a sharp pain in my heart. God how I missed her.

I eventually reached the bar, and after making sure I had a pack of cigarettes, I entered. The smell once again made me sick as I entered, but I ignored it. I walked up to the bar, taking a seat. Coming here was becoming somewhat of a nightly ritual for me.

"Hey, weren't you here last night?" The bartender asked. I nodded. "Same thing as last night?" he asked. I once again nodded.

Before to long a glass of whiskey was placed in front of me. I drank it quickly, despretly wanting to forget my pain.

"Shit..." I muttered to myself. I was already feeling light headed as another glass was placed in front of me. I quickly drank that one aswell.

Before I knew it I was drunk.

I sat silently in my seat, another alcohol-filled glass in my hand, and a cigarette dangling out of the corner of my mouth. I could feel my eyes closing when I heard the familiar voice.

I turned my head and scanned the room, my eyes finally resting on a young male with jet black hair and glasses. I stared at him untill he finally turned to stare back.

"Zim?" he walked over to me. "What are you doing here?"

It was the Dib-human. I said nothing. I merely lifted my glass, once again, to my lips.

"You better not being trying anything." He told me.

"Pssshhhh... I ZIM... am... not..." my words trailed off. What was the point.

He arched a brow as he looked me over. "You're pathetic." was all he said before walking off.

I had had enough. So slowly I stood and stumbled out the door.

My vision was blurry as I walked down the streets on my way home. Tonight was not like the night before. The alcohol failed in taking away my misery, it only intensified it. And soon, without realizing it, I found myself at the door to the Membrane home.

"Huh..." I was confused.

Without knowing what I was doing I knocked on the door. No one answered, but for some reason I continued to knock on it. I suddenly felt dizzy. Taking a few steps back, I suddenly fell. And thats all I remember.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke my skin burning from the dew that had settled over my body. I screeched in pain, quickly jumping up. I hurt all over. The burns in my skin from the dew, the pounding headache, the sudden wave of sickness. I knew I had to get back to my house.

I walked slowly trying to keep myself from puking. It seemed to take forever, but eventually I reached the door to my home. I slowly creaked it open, only to be greeted by the screeching voice of my robot companion.

"Shhh... Gir..." My eyes watered from the pain in my head. He shut his mouth and cocked his head at me. I walked passed him and went straight to my room.

I layed out on my bed after having stripped off my wet clothing. On my back, staring at the ceiling, the only thing on my mind was Gaz.

Then I felt it. Jumping up I darted for the bathroom. I got there just in time.

"This hangover stuff is for the dogs..." I muttered under my breath as I finally finished. I wiped my mouth and went back to my room.

Little did I know that night I would find something else to forget my pain. Something that would not leave me puking the next morning.


	3. Torture of the Soul

Heres another chapter of Burning Souls. Sorry for those who were reading Want. I've recently stopped working on it. Why? Well, I was about to start writing it when something horrid happened, leaving me confused and heartbroken. So even though this one doesn't seemed as well liked, the only thing I can seem to write at the moment is stuff I feel... and since this involves stuff I know more about, its what I'm doing. I think soon as I get better I'll start working on Want again... thanks...

r&r

Warning: drug use.

**Chapter 3**

**Torture of the Soul**

The day passed by slowly. I did nothing but lay in bed hoping the pain and sickness would eventually go away. The sickness from my hangover eventually did, but the mental pain stayed.

Finally the sun began to set, and I found myself, once again, getting ready to leave. After dressing, and fixing my disguise I headed out the door. I walked down the streets towards the bar, my feet dragging the whole way.

When I reached the bars entrance I stopped. _Do I really want to wake up tomorrow, puking? _I didn't. So I kept walking.

The sun had now completly set, and the moon shined bright above me. By this time I had led myself deep into the city, the moon and streetlights guiding me. My head was hung low, and my eyes were shut. Inside I hoped I would accidently step into the street, and be struck by a moving vehicle.

"Zim?"

I heard my name and lifted my head, searching for the person that called me.

"Zim! It is you!"

I raised a brow as a young man with red hair rushed towards me. I made no attempt to move, that is, until he wrapped his arms around me.

"What the hell?" I shoved him off.

"Its me Zim! Don't you remember? Keef?" His voice was filled with excitment.

_Shit... _I had no desire to speak with this guy. But the lonely feelings inside swelled, and I decided to stay.

"How've you been?" he grinned.

"Good I guess..." I mumbled.

"What are you doing out here? You don't live anywhere close to here."

I shrugged.

His grin changed to a more devious one, "Why don't you come stay with me tonight? I have a couch you can sleep on. It'd be much better than you walking all the way home."

I internally sighed. I didn't really want to. But he was right. It was getting very late, and I didn't really want to walk home. "I guess I could..."

"Great! Follow me!"

I followed him as he led me to his home. We only walked a few blocked before coming to an apartment complex. We entered, walked up a few flights of stairs before finally stopping in front of a door. I watched him pulled a set of keys from his pocket and open the door. We entered.

"Well, this is it. Make yourself at home."

I watched him walk into a back room, that I guessed was his bedroom. As I waited for his return I took a seat on his couch. I sighed deeply and lowered my head to my hands. When he re-entered the living room I didn't bother looking up.

"You look depressed." he told me. "I got something to fix that."

I looked up at him. In his hand he held a small glass object. He walked over and sat next to me. I watched him raise the object to his mouth. He grabbed a lighter off the table and lit the stuff in the hollowed out bowl in the end of it. He sucked, inhaling deeply.

"Here." He handed it to me. I stared at him for a moment until he finally exhaled, blowing out a strong smelling smoke. It was something I had smelled before in the past, but had never expirienced, or even knew what caused it.

"What is this?" I asked looking down at the glass object, that I now knew was some kind of pipe.

"Pot, dude. Have you never done it?" He gave me a wierd look as I shook my head. I continued to stare at the pipe until I heard him say, "Well, if you ain't gonna try it, give it back."

Again, I shook my head then lifted it to my mouth. I Mimiced what he had done earlier. But unlike him, I choked at I blew the smoke back out.

As I continued to hack he took it back, taking another puff from it. We passed it back in forth for awhile, until he declared it was all gone.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. The room was spinning. But it wasn't causing me to be sick like the alcohol had. And I had no pain left. Hell, I didn't feel anything. I couldn't even think about anything. Everytime I tried my mind strayed.

So I just say there, until I felt a pair of lips on mine.

My eyes popped opened, and I pushed the boy off me.

"What the fuck!" I said as I attempted to stand.

Keef's eyes met mine, they were blood-shot. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Well... well... you... should be..." It was hard to talk, I could bearly think of words to say, and I had an overwhelming dryness in my mouth.

"So I guess... your not gay?"

"Gay?" I was confused. "Zim is not gay!" I screamed.

"Then are you a virgin?" he asked.

"Virgin?" At the time I had no idea what that was. Sure I had heard the word before back in highschool, but I never bothered to learn what it meant.

"Sex Zim. Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

My eyes widened. "What? ... Sex...? no..." I stuttered trying to process what was being said.

Keef shook his head before standing and leaving the room. I continued to stand there, trying to keep myself from falling over. When he came back he threw a pillow and blanket on the couch. "You can still stay here." He left again.

I continued to stand until I couldn't anymore. He wasn't coming back.

I layed myself out on the couch, and closed my eyes.

"Gaz... " Was the last thing that escaped my lips as I fell asleep.

After that night I realized I was just another tortured soul, doing anything to forget about it.


End file.
